


feel your rhythm in my heart

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, JATP references, M/M, crackfic, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Keith makes a hurtless comment without thinking. Lance decides to take matters to hands.Angst ensues.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	feel your rhythm in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i was half asleep while writing most of this. sorry.
> 
> also the title has nothing to do with the story, i just took it from one of the jatp songs hehe

There’s a lot of things Lance McClain loves. 

He loves his family. He loves his friends. He loves space. He loves garlic knots. He loves his boyfriend Keith Kogane above anything else. 

And he loves musicals.

So when he found out Netflix was releasing a musical tv show created by the same guy who had created  _ High School Musical _ , he quickly made sure the whole group came to his and Keith’s apartment for a  _ Julie and the Phantoms _ marathon. 

There were nine episodes of about half an hour each, meaning the whole series lasted for about four and a half hours. That’s why for the last three, Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Allura have all been sitting in their living room. 

Allura and Pidge shared the sofa, Lance and Keith shared the love couch, and Hunk was sitting on the floor with his back between Allura and Pidge’s legs. 

Between episodes seven and eight, Lance plays pause and looks at his friends. “So? What are everyone’s opinions so far?” 

Allura beamed at him. “I think the drummer and the other guy are rather adorable. They’re kind of like you two, if Keith was less grumpy.”

“Ha, ha.” Keith says, rolling his eyes and snuggling closer to his boyfriend, hiding his face on the taller man’s chest. Lance smiles down at him and kisses the crown of his head.

“I don’t understand why we’re watching a kids show.” Pidge says. “But it’s a good kids show, I’ll give you that.” 

“Am I the only one who thinks the bassist and Lance are like, the same person?” Hunks says, and Lance frowns at him. 

“What? No, we’re not.”

“Dude, it’s like they based the character off you. I swear, he even talks like you.” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Lance replies, shaking his head. He looks down to face Keith. “Babe, what do you think?” 

Keith doesn’t even flinch, just shrugs. “Whatever you say, babe.” he presses a kiss on his chest, making Lance roll his eyes, and Allura coo from her space on the sofa. 

“Anyway.” Lance says. “Let’s just keep going.” he presses play on the show again, leaving the remote on the coffee table and surrounding Keith’s middle with his arms. He feels him smile against his chest and press even closer to his body. 

Later, there’s a scene in the next episode in which the bassist they were talking about starts talking with the main character’s father, knowing full well he can’t see him. Hunk turns to look at him, eyebrows raised.

“What?” Lance spits out.

“He’s literally you.”

“What the hell do you mean?” 

“He’s made up a friendship with a guy who doesn’t know he exists!” 

“I’ve never done that!”

“What about your fictional rivalry with your current boyfriend?” Pidge points out. Keith chuckles against his neck, and Lance turns to look at him, shaking his shoulder. 

“Babe, tell them you knew who I was. And that we were rivals.”

Keith sighs, opening up one eye – because let’s be honest, he hasn’t been paying attention since episode two, which means Lance is going to have to rewatch the show with him when they’re alone and they can pause for make out sessions so Keith doesn’t lose interest. 

“Right now I just wish I was Julie’s dad so I wouldn’t have to listen to you, McClain.” he replies, half asleep, and Lance frowns at him, pouting his lips.

He hears Pidge and Allura snicker from the sofa, and he rolls his eyes before he turns back to the TV, still holding Keith between his arms, who finally falls asleep midway through the episode.

He has to carry him to their bed after their friends leave, and the moment Keith’s back touches the mattress, his left eye is open and he’s smiling sheepishly at Lance. “Is the show over?” 

Lance nods. “Yeah, babe. The guys left too.” 

Keith puts his hands on Lance’s neck, pushing him down, beside him. “Mkay.” he mumbles, and presses his lips to Lance’s hair, in what’s supposed to be a kiss, but is nothing more than a faint pressure. “I liked the songs.”

“Yeah? Me too.”

“And the bassist does sound like you sometimes.” he yawns. “But you’re hotter, though.” 

“Thanks?” he chuckles. “Do you really wish you couldn’t see me sometimes?” 

Keith snickers. “Yeah.” he says, playing with the neck of Lance’s shirt between his fingers. “Sometimes. Like when you start dancing Beyoncé’s songs in public.” 

Lance rolls his eyes, and kisses Keith’s forehead, covered with his black hair. He knows Keith is just messing with him, which is why he doesn’t care. But then, a mischievous idea flashes through his brain, and his gears start working. He smiles down at Keith. 

“Okay, babe. Go to sleep already.”

“Okay. Kiss me goodnight?” 

Lance smiles softly at his boyfriend, who is looking at him with sleepy eyes and rosy cheeks, and can’t help but cup his face and whisper ‘of course’ before he presses his lips with his. 

  
  


The morning after that, Lance wakes up with Keith’s limbs tangled with his own. His boyfriend’s head lying on his chest, one of his hands pressing against it and the other tangled in his hair. Their legs are entangled, and Lance’s arms surround Keith’s body, pressing him closer. He can hear Keith’s little snores as he’s still deeply asleep, unbothered by the sun coming from the window or the barks of their dog coming from the kitchen. 

He takes Keith’s sleeping image in for a few seconds, before he softly pushes him away to get out of the warm bed. He presses his bare feet on the cold ground, sending a shiver up his body, and runs to the bathroom.

Once he’s peed and washed his hands and face, gone through his morning face routine and changed into clean clothes, he goes to the kitchen, where Kosmo is barking at some birds that are happily chirping on the tree in front of their window. 

“Hey, Kosmo.” he says, petting the dog’s head. “Stop trying to scare the birds. They’re our friends.” 

The dog looks up at him, tilting his head, and completely ignores him in favor to keep barking at the birds. Lance chuckles. “Okay, but if you wake Daddy up, I’m not going to come save your ass.” he says, moving towards the fridge to grab some breakfast. 

The moment he opens it, Kosmo is moving towards him, demanding to be fed, too. “Oh, so now you don’t care about the birds, huh?” Kosmo barks again. “Fine, fine, dude. Let me grab you some breakfast.”

He goes out of his way to grab Kosmo’s food from the top cabinets – they used to keep it in the lower ones, until one morning they woke up and Kosmo had somehow opened it and spilled the food all over the floor of both the kitchen and the living room; and takes his bowl, a gift from Allura that she did herself on a pottery class, painted with red and blue streaks (Keith and Lance’s favorite colors) with the word ‘Kosmo’ written with her handwriting. 

He places the bowl on the floor and fills it with the dog food, patting Kosmo’s head as he buries his nose on the bowl to engulf it all. “Easy, boy.” he whispers. “Don’t want you to choke, do we?”

Kosmo ignores him, of course.

Lance stands up, putting the food bag back in its place, and starts making his own breakfast. It’s nothing too complicated – Keith is the cook of the house – just some orange juice, toasts, and eggs. He cooks it all while humming along to the music he’s started playing on his phone. 

Suddenly, he feels a chin on his shoulder and hands on his hips. Lips nip at his neck and he wants to squeak, but he’s committed to his plan, so he keeps cooking and humming.

“You left me alone in the bed.” Keith whispers in his ear, but Lance doesn’t answer. “Lance?” 

The taller man turns to take his plate and glass to the kitchen table, leaving his boyfriend standing beside the counter, frowning. “Lance, are you okay?” 

Lance, again, doesn’t answer. He starts eating, taking his phone out of his back pocket, scrolling down his socials. “Lance. What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

But Lance ignores him again. Keith opens his mouth to talk again, but ends up closing it without a noise. Kosmo barks at him, and he glances at the dog and pets his head before looking back at Lance.

“Kosmo, I told you to stop barking at the birds. They’re not going to leave, and you can’t eat them.” he finally speaks. Keith frowns, standing right in front of him, on the other side of the table. “Lance, come on, are you kidding me?”

Lance, once again, ignores him in favor of eating what’s left of his food. Keith groans, and turns towards the cabinet. “Fine, be that way.” he says, as he starts cooking his own breakfast. Now that his back is to him, Lance can finally smile. 

  
  


They spend the whole day like that. Keith keeps trying to talk to Lance, and he simply ignores him. He ignores him when Keith asks what he should cook for lunch, when Keith comes back from walking Kosmo with rosy cheeks from the cold and his hair all wet from the rain, and he stands in front of him pouting, waiting for a hug. he ignores him when eventually Keith warms himself with a warm shower and walks into the living room with just his black boxers and a towel on his head, much to his body’s dismay. He ignores him when he tells him to choose the movie they should watch, and he ignores him when he asks if he feels like meeting up with Shiro and Adam later. 

By the time Keith is leaving for his meet up with his brother, Lance is sitting on the sofa with Kosmo’s head on his lap, rubbing between his ears. Keith comes out of the room with his hair tied up in a low ponytail, a red henley with blue jeans and his military boots and Lance’s brown leather jacket. 

He stands in the living room door frame and crosses his arms, staring at him. “Last chance to come too.” he warns him. Lance, of course, doesn’t answer, instead leaning in to kiss Kosmo’s head. “Fine. I’ll see you later, then. Or maybe not.” he says, and walks out of the apartment.

Lance sighs as he hears the elevator ding open in the hall. “He still hasn’t got it, right?” he asks Kosmo, who barks back at him. Lance chuckles. “Yeah. He’s a dummy. Hey, wanna go out for a walk?” 

Kosmo doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s already at the door, and Lance doesn’t have any option left other than laugh and grab the leash and Keith’s coat – since he took his. 

They’ve been out for maybe half an hour when Lance’s phone starts ringing. He takes it out of his – Keith’s – coat pocket and sees it’s Shiro who’s calling. 

“Hey, Shiro. Everything all right?” he greets as he picks up.

“Uhm. Actually, no. Where are you?” 

“At the park near our apartment, why?” 

“Can you come over? We’re at our place, and Keith’s here and… he’s been crying for like twenty minutes, but he won’t tell us what’s wrong. Adam is trying to talk to him now but… You know him.” 

“Wh- wait, crying?” he groans. “Jeez. Okay, I’m coming over. Do you know if he took the car?”

“No, he came on his bike.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I leave Kosmo home.” 

“Okay. Lance.”

“Yeah?” 

“Did something happen? He’s… he’s really bad.”

“No, just… I might have taken a prank too far. It’s okay, Shiro, I’ll fix this. Don’t sweat it.”

“Okay. I’ll see what we can do from this end, then.”

“Just give me ten minutes.” he says, and hangs up, looking down at Kosmo. “I’m an idiot, right?” Kosmo barks at him. “Figured.”

He’s knocking on Shiro and Adam’s door exactly eight minutes and forty seconds later. Adam opens the door. 

“Oh, finally. He’s in the kitchen with Shiro.” he says. Lance nods, as he walks inside the apartment and heads straight for the kitchen.

Keith is sitting in one of the stools, his head on the table and his arms crossed on top of it. Shiro sits by his side, his arm around his brother’s shoulder, whispering something on his ear. 

“Keith.” he says, making the raven haired look up at him. His eyes are red and puffy, and filled with tears that fall down his cheeks leaving a trace. His nose and ears are red, too, and he sniffs before he speaks.

“Lance?” it comes out as a question, as if he couldn’t believe he was here, and Lance’s heart breaks at the mention of his name. He walks towards his boyfriend, quickly trapping him between his arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Keith.” he says. Keith sniffs again before he breaks the hug apart and looks at him with his shiny, teary eyes.

“Why? I’m the one who fucked up.”

Lance chuckles, shaking his head. “You didn’t fuck anything up, Keith.” 

“But… you’ve been ignoring me all day. Because I…”

“You what? Have you done something I don’t know of?” 

Keith shakes his head. “You know I always tell you everything.” 

“Yes, you do.” he says, pressing a sweet kiss on his cheeks. “I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you all day, love. I was just pulling a prank on you.” 

Keith tilts his head, wiping the tears away from his face. “A prank?”

“God, you don’t even remember, do you?” Keith shakes his head again, and Lance can’t do anything but hug him. “Remember how we were watching the show last night with the others and they kept insisting the bassist and I are like the same person? And you said you wished you were Julie’s dad so you could not see or hear me?” 

Keith doesn’t answer for a while. Then: “Oh.”

“Yeah. I was just messing with you,  _ cielo _ .” 

“Ugh, Lance.” he says, punching at his shoulder. “You made me cry for nothing. I cried in front of Shiro for nothing. I thought you were like, trying to break up with me or something.” 

“By giving you the silence treatment?”

“I don’t know. In real life ghosting?” Lance laughs, running his hands up and down Keith’s back. The older boy smiles. “You’re wearing my coat.”

“You took my jacket.” Keith nods.

“I missed you so much this morning when I woke up and you weren’t there. Don’t ever do that again.” he pokes at his chest. “In your life.” he pokes again.

“Not even if Kosmo is sick and I have to go take care of him?”

Keith pouts his lips, frowning. “Okay, but you have to leave a post-it note.” 

Lance rolls his eyes, leaning closer to his boyfriend. “I love you so much, Keith.” he says, before he connects his lips with his.

When they break apart, Keith smiles up at him. “I love you too.” 

Someone clears their throat, and Lance remembers then that Shiro is still in the kitchen with them.

“So you made my little brother come home crying because of a childish prank?”

Lance gulps.  _ Oh, shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my work and would like to support me, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marvelousmers)
> 
> and if you want to talk to me, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redpaladinzuko) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stuckylovers)


End file.
